


monochromatic

by emishii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, minor exhibitionism, pure smuff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emishii/pseuds/emishii
Summary: But under a grey sky, she, too, is a supernova. — Azula/Ty Lee. One-shot.





	monochromatic

**Author's Note:**

> 4k words of mindless smuff. Really shows what kind of person I am :/  
> This is a follow up to Iridescent, but you don't really have to read that one first.

“I—” Ty Lee gasps, hands grasping at the sheets and hips thrashing about as she struggles with her very, _very_ limited vocabulary at the moment, “—c-can’t. Azula, I… _oh_!” she doesn’t finish. _Cannot_ finish, as the princess’ _gifted_ tongue touches a particularly sensitive spot, lingers there, she drags her fingers along her inner thighs, and just _sucks._

Her back arches and she fears that, despite being weirdly flexible, her spine may just snap. Ty Lee finds herself crying nothing short of incoherence, hands reaching up to grip at the headboard, where her perfectly manicured fingernails proceed to claw relentlessly at the wooden material. _Aw, I really liked the way they were done._ Her body remains in an arch, toes curling and thighs spread apart by the princess’ deft hands and the waves just keep coming and coming. She hears her shameless gasps and pants and moans echo in the room, mingled so well with the tapping and dripping noises of the rain coming from outside.

It’s like she’s burning in a fire that is about a million degrees. Her skin and flesh and bones are melting away but _god damn_ she fucking loves how dangerously close to death this feels. Ty Lee, to her credit, is having the utmost difficulty with holding onto reality, so to be able to see the princess’ head from where she is, to actually _know_ what the princess is doing, she feels rather proud. That thought is put on hold, however, when she feels Azula moving her tongue again. It glides along her opening. Back to her clit. Opening. Clit. Opening. Inside and _ohhh---_

Ty Lee’s mouth hangs loose, eyes snapping wide and this time, she just screams.

“— _ffffuck._ Azula, please. _Gods…_!” Usage of such language (especially from her own mouth) would normally make her blush, if she weren’t already beet-red from all of Azula’s ministrations. Her lungs are going to explode. She is going to be blind. Her lungs will never function properly again. Her over-stimulated body will forever stay hypersensitive. Ty Lee’s eyes begin to heat up at the thoughts. Like, everything feels wonderful, it’s absolute _heaven_ —make no mistake—but she doesn’t want to stay like this forever. She wants the aftermath, too. She wants the princess to guide her through her climax, she wants the princess to whisper comforting words into her ear, and she wants the princess to hold her through the night. And then in the morning, they can go out for breakfast together. Hand in hand. Or, they can make their own at home. Just _something._

She is distracted when she feels something warm, soft, tender, gliding up her pelvic bone, hovering across her flat stomach, past a puffed up nipple (where it paused to suck for a brief moment), nibble at her clavicle, up the length of her neck, and finally stopping at her lips. _Oh, lips._

“Mmm…” Ty Lee hums, returning the kiss with fervour as she wraps her sore arms around her lover’s neck.

Azula tucks a bang behind her ear, pulling back to smile. “You have quite the stamina.”

Dazed, but not completely numb to the soul, Ty Lee manages to mock-huff. “And you are insatiable,” she pulls the princess down for another kiss, pecking her lightly at the corner of her lips.

As if to make a statement out of the other girl’s words, Azula leans in and plants a bruising kiss on Ty Lee, capturing her lips with so much desire it knocks the wind out of the girl. Azula slips her thigh between Ty Lee’s legs and the girl shudders upon contact— _clearly, still highly sensitive there—_ and moans into her mouth. Azula smirks, knowing how much the girl beneath likes to see her do that, to _feel_ her do that against her skin, and moves to kiss Ty Lee’s chin, up her jawline, pausing at her earlobe, where she whispers, “Only because it _thrills_ me when you scream my name.”

The princess’ hot breath fanning against her hypersensitive skin aside, Ty Lee, despite feeling sore all over (particularly, down _there_ ), starts rolling her hips. Her breathing picks up and heat is pooling in her centre again.

_Oh, gods. Just words are able to bring her to the edge. Exactly how incredible is Azula?_

—is what Ty lee is asking herself, but deep down, she already has an answer. A simple, simple answer. It’s because she’s _that_ much in love, _that_ much infatuated with the princess.

“Who did you say is insatiable?” Azula teases, drawing back slightly to look at the girl’s reddened, sweaty, yet entirely adorable and lovely face. She plans a kiss on her forehead, “How many times would this be, now?” she drags her thigh just _slightly_ along the girl’s slit.

And Ty Lee just loses it, then. “Fff—” _four,_ “—uck…!” the last syllable is risen a few octaves higher as she comes yet again, head thrown back, hips thrashing and perky breasts jiggling with her erratic movements. Her arms are merciless with their hold around Azula’s neck, locking the princess in a vice-grip as her thighs find a way to do the same around the princess’ slim waist.

“My, my…” Azula laughs at the girl’s sudden influx of almost-inhuman strength. She attempts to help Ty Lee through the orgasm, but the second she moves her thigh, the girl in question squeaks in what is very apparently pain. Azula raises a questioning brow at her, though the latter’s eyes are shut and it appears that tears are running down those flushed cheeks. So Azula simply leans in and kisses away the tears.

“D…” Ty Lee hiccups, turning away from the princess’ touch. Her entire body is trembling, as if she were exposed to the cold of the winter (when it is, in fact, summer). “Don’t… s-sensitive…”

“Mhmm,” Azula purrs, and _god damn,_ Ty Lee feels a shock of electricity run down her thigh at the tenderness of the sound, “Then do you expect me to stay this way the entire night?”

She does not respond immediately. Hell, she _can’t._ ty Lee tries to speak, but all that comes from her throat are murmurs-turned-moans, still seemingly drowning in the waves of her previous orgasm. So when Azula wraps her arms around her waist, she all but squeaks.

Azula presses light kisses on her shoulder tenderly, and although the gesture is pouring with love and adoration, Ty Lee’s muscles tense uncomfortably by reflex. It’s like her consciousness is being sucked out of her being by the mere presence of Azula (quite literally, in fact), and all she knows or even understands is that this is only their first night together. “S-sorry…” she whimpers and she can barely keep her eyes opened.

“Just rest,” the princess whispers, smiling.

Outside, the rain continues to pour.

.  
.

The next morning, Ty Lee wakes up with excruciating pain in every fibre of her body. It's true that she hasn’t been exercising for a while, but, come on, with the _intensive_ treatment she’s been through last night, even the best athlete would wake up with muscle pain. She sits up, the blanket wrapped around her body sliding down to her waist and she realizes that she is naked to the very core. She isn’t promiscuous as many assume her to be, despite being a frequent partygoer, so waking up in her birthday suit is very much new to her.

Looking outside, she sees that the sky is grey and the clouds have yet to part; it seems like it is still drizzling a bit. She ties her hair up idly in a lazy ponytail, grabs an object that is closest to a shirt, which so happens to be Azula’s crimson kimono garb, and heads out of the room. Stumbling into the royal beach resort’s living room, she finds said princess sitting on the sofa reading a scroll of some sort. She is clad in a simple red tanktop and a dress that hugs her slender legs tightly, while the intricate curves of her waist and the faint outlines of her toned stomach are exposed. The usual topknot she has is held up in a loose bun, thin strays of hair fraying out from it messily but somehow, Azula still resembles a goddess.

_And she doesn’t even have makeup on._

“Good morning.” Her voice makes Ty Lee jump and she smirks. She sees Ty Lee clearing her throat to hide the fact that she is completely stricken by the overall visuals of her regal body, yet she is using her utmost concentration to make it seem as though she were unfazed, unaffected. “You’re wearing my kimono.”

Ty Lee wraps the thin fabric tighter around herself, feeling strangely vulnerable. “My, um, clothes from yesterday are… well…”

“Yes, yes, they were soaked from the rain. I’ll have my servants wash them for you.”

“No…” she murmurs, licking her lower lip, “You kind of… tore them apart?”

A full-fledged grin spreads across the princess’ cheeks, and it looks as equally charming as it is intimidating. Standing up, she saunters her way to the girl, purposefully swaying her hips as she notes right away that the latter’s eyes are _implanted_ there for reasons she already knows. “Well,” she whispers as she backs Ty Lee against the wall, putting both hands on either side of the girl’s head, “Aren’t you in a predicament, then? Azula presses flush against her; breasts against breasts and hips against hips, “Perhaps you ought to wear clothes that do not rip apart so easily? So maybe the next time we do this you will not have to borrow clothes from my wardrobe?”

 _Or you can just not rip my clothes in general,_ is what Ty Lee thinks. But what comes out instead is, “I… I’ll try.”

And Azula all but laughs. “You truly are endearing, you know that?”

Ty Lee blinks and her eyelashes bat adorably. She looks down at her feet.

The princess chuckles and it is a brilliant sound. She draws back, casually slides Ty Lee’s (her) loose kimono down to reveal the girl’s smooth shoulders and ample breasts. It pleases her that she does not resist and does not move, merely standing still like a perfectly sculpted piece of artwork—or a model for a world-class painting. It most definitely thrills Azula that she alone can make this beautiful girl weak at the knees with a simple look. When she thinks about it, the idea is profound, poetic. Azula lets her golden eyes wander, drawing special attention to the dangerous, angry-looking hickeys that are scattered all over the girl’s neck, chest, and even her abdomen.

When Ty Lee shifts slightly (Azula thinks that it is, perhaps, embarrassment or even impatience), the princess diverts her gaze to the girl’s face, whose blush is spreading down to the length of her neck. Azula bites onto her lower lip because this physical, primal reaction alone is making her centre ache with anticipation.

It’s rather clear, but if she really needs to spell it out, then _yes,_ they are both horny as _fuck_ right now.

Half-lidded golden eyes meet hazy grey ones; it happens so suddenly, it is like a spark, and the world crashes upon them.

Or lips. Their _lips_ crash.

Their tongues meet, teeth clash, lips bruise and their hands are all over each other. Azula strips away the rest of the kimono with ease, letting it fall lifelessly to the ground as Ty Lee attempts to remove her tanktop, tugging it with a timid strength albeit desperately at the hem. Azula gives in for a brief moment, drawing back to throw the offending fabric off herself before coming back in to reconnect with Ty Lee’s lips. Her nails drag along the girl’s sides, leaving faint pink trails in their wake and she stops momentarily to grasp Ty Lee’s rear. Azula presses in, drawing a sharp breath before rolling her hips against Ty Lee’s.

Ty Lee writhes, back arching against the wall as she grips the back of the princess’ head. Fingers tangle into Azula’s silky hair and dig into that messy bun of hers. She pulls Azula close for a deeper, more passionate kiss, the fingers of her other hand raking downwards past her breasts, past her navel, and then it finally stops to slip underneath the princess’ dress. Barely even touching her, Ty Lee feels more so than hears Azula moaning into their kiss. She brushes a finger against her slick opening and, _Agni,_ Azula is dripping—perhaps more so than herself. Ty Lee thrusts two fingers in without warning, and the second she does so, Azula has her head thrown back, golden eyes reflecting the dim morning light in the split second they are opened before closing immediately after.

“ _F… fuck.”_

Ty lee watches the princess bite onto her lower lip, cursing and grunting with each breath she takes. The sight is mesmerizing, no less than beautiful— _because this is Azula and Azula is perfection—_ and Ty Lee finds herself bucking her hips into the air, following Azula’s rhythm, finds herself moaning alongside her, finds herself aching for touch. She thinks she is strong, thinks she can hold it in because she’s had _far too much_ the previous night, but when Azula straightens her neck to look at her to, as if, ask for her to _do her faster,_ a desperate, _desperate_ noise escapes Ty Lee’s throat.

“Azula, p-please touch me.”

There is no hesitation. Azula acts immediately by crashing her lips against the shorter girl’s once more, showing no mercy. Their tongues duel hotly inside, _outside,_ as Azula tweaks Ty Lee’s nipple with one hand while thrusting three fingers into her soaking entrance with the other. The girl’s muscles greet her with a familiar sensation of tightness. Azula believes that she would be able to hear the squelching sounds if she isn’t far too distracted by the other girl’s fingers and the fact that their tongues are at war.

  _It’s not fair._

She is on the edge, standing at the very tip of the cliff and she is ready to just soar. But _damn_ Azula’s smug face. A voice in her head tells her that _it is on,_ that this is an official competition, on par with traditional Agni Kai’s and she is going to show Azula what it is like to lose for once. Ty Lee musters her strength and pushes against the taller girl, flipping their positions so that Azula is against the wall. There is genuine surprise in the princess’ expression, and Ty Lee tastes sweet victory. She smiles gorgeously, adds another finger as she thrusts and, being determined to bring her to an orgasm first, presses her thumb against Azula’s swollen clit. She circles her digits inside and knows right away that she’s hit a sensitive spot when the princess bucks into her touch. Ty Lee decides to run the pads of her fingers over it again—

Azula’s eyes flash dangerously, _oh no you fucking don’t._

—and as quickly as she has flipped the princess around, _Ty Lee_ is flipped back to her original position, her back against the wall once again.

Ty Lee would have given herself a moment to register what has happened, but she does not receive such a luxury. Instead, Azula’s fingers move faster and Ty Lee can no longer match her; she falls short behind, but still manages to run her thumb in circles. If she can’t finish Azula off with a bang, then… well, she’ll do her absolute best to make the princess feel good.

And what a fool she was to think that she could best Princess Azula.

The sound of their moans is hoarse and their breathing is erratic; to an outsider, the two may sound like they are suffocating in a fire. Which, they kind of are.

Azula’s fingers are pumping into the girl, but it is very clear that this isn’t enough. Determined to make Ty Lee _scream,_ she lifts a thigh, spreading the girl wide and moves faster, grinding her palm with severe pressure at her bundle of nerves.

Now, Ty Lee, being far more vocal and open and just expressive in general, sometimes has no control over what she says. It is in her character, it is part of her, and it is something that she cannot she change. So when she hears herself _screaming_ at the top of her lungs of how close she is, she does not mind it. She does not care so much of how shameless she sounds and, just, “—don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop _don’t stop…!_ ”

Azula watches with pure admiration. Droplets of sweat run down the girl’s forehead, down her neckline, down to the curve of her breasts and _fucking shit_ what is even _logic?_ How is Ty Lee so fucking beautiful and cute and _fuckable_ and— _shit—_ Azula knows that she just cannot get enough of her. She muffles a cry by pressing her face into the girl’s shoulder. She rocks her hips with so much force she feels her back aching. She is so close, _so close…_

“—zula, Azula, Azula, _Azula…!”_

Each call, each cry beckons her closer and, likewise, lets her know Ty Lee is near her end as well.

_click_

In the midst of their primal desires and activities alike, the two are sentient enough to notice the sound.

…

Wide eyes.

Dropped jaws.

“What. The. Fuck.”

It is more so her pathetic brother’s voice than the fact that he and his girlfriend have walked in on them that makes Azula’s golden eyes gleam in a murderous, dangerous light. She is about a millisecond away from breathing fire and lightning and all attributes relating to _heat_ but her fingers are _so_ preoccupied and she is hanging by a thread and _no no no no don’t don’t don’t don’t—_

“… don’t stop don’t _please—_ Azula… _nnn!_ ”

Ty Lee knows and Ty Lee sees, but _fuck_ is she determined. Her hips are thrashing more wildly than ever and her arm wrapped around her neck is like metal collar and she is so turned on and wet and is about to come and – _holy shit—_ she honestly does not care if they are being watched, but _what in Agni’s name—_

“—ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!” Azula bellows at the doorway, about three metres away from where they are standing. “GET OUT.” Her anger is translated into her actions and she doesn’t realize that she is plunging harder and deeper into the poor girl beneath.

But the cry from Ty Lee is like a seal to the coffin. Azula, through the perplexity, sees Mai shooting a hand up to cover Zuko’s eyes with one hand, giving a curt nod, and finally closing the door—in that order. It is rather admirable, knowing how traumatizing of a situation they have just witnessed.

Ty Lee loses it right then, and it makes Azula wonder had it not been the interruption, perhaps she would’ve had an even better end.

“Azu… Azula I lov… y… I-I’m c-com… I’m coming—I… _oh…_!”

Nonetheless, Azula is brought to her climax more so by Ty Lee’s words than her fingers. _“Unngh, fuck…!_ ” She sees white and warmth and _light_ and her mind is swimming with words she cannot comprehend. Her body shakes violently as strangled, incoherent cries pour endlessly out of her mouth. The aftershocks consume her, seeping into every nerve-ending in her body and she is barely able to register the fact that Ty Lee is trying to help her, that she is trying to guide her through her climax and, _fuck, she’s_ still inside Ty Lee. The mere thought is enough to make her come again, but she bares her teeth. She cannot imagine how the girl felt last night, when she went through… how many? Four climaxes? So this would be the fifth in under six hours’ time?

“Azula…”

Ty Lee is suddenly calling to her. Perhaps this _on-the-whim_ fifth one is too much. “Hmm?” Azula answers, somehow in a very collected way.

She turns to kiss the princess’ temple. “… leg h-hurts….”

Took a moment, but her mind soon registers that she has been clawing into the girl’s thigh while holding it up. The marks don’t really match with the bites left there from last night, but, _eh._ Gently, Azula lowers her leg and the very motion makes Ty Lee squirm.

“Shh, shh,” Azula hushes gently, feeling the convulsion of the girl’s walls around her fingers. “Just relax.” She withdraws her digits just as she says that, purposely curling them at the end _just for kicks._

_“Ohh…!”_

_Smirk._ And, what have you. _Sixth._

There is no excuse. Of course Ty Lee collapses, but _of course_ Azula catches her. They slide down the wall together, with the princess pulling the girl in for a warm embrace on the floor. Azula smiles as she feels the violent tremors that seem to be radiating out of Ty Lee’s body. It’s almost as if she can feel them for herself and _boy,_ does she feel sorry for doing that one last gesture. She decides to rub Ty Lee’s back to compensate for her otherwise _very_ mean and unnecessary action.

“My brother and your friend just walked in on us,” Azula states casually as she cradles the girl in her arms, letting her rest snugly in her neck.

Ty Lee simply nods, unable to form a coherent enough of a response.

“And you told me not to stop,” she twists the end of Ty Lee’s braid in her fingers. “Who knew you were into exhibitionism?”

Her flushed body hides the fact that a new hint of pink is spreading all over her skin. Weak arms wrap around the princess’ waist as she tries to speak, “I… not…” she is cut off abruptly by another strong tremor. “ _Nnn…_ ”

“ _Nnn_ indeed,” Azula chuckles. “But, it’s not like it matters. I do not believe that they will return anytime soon, seeing how we have traumatized them.” She brushes Ty lee’s bangs away from her eyes, tucking the strands behind an ear and just lets her palm rest on her cheek. Azula gazes contently down at her, feeling an overwhelming sense of warmth wash over the entirety of her body and it’s nice.

Ty Lee opens her eyes to the silence and sees the princess smiling at her. Up-do falling out of place, strands of hair stuck to her forehead, Azula looks as messy as any ordinary person after sex. Yet it intrigues her; she is still beautiful and Ty Lee thinks it is comforting. It eases her body, mind, _soul._ In the princess’ arms, Ty Lee feels safe, like she belongs in her grasp and there is no other place in the world she would (should, _could_ ) rather go. So she smiles back, albeit weakly, and tries to do the same thing by reaching up to cup the princess’ cheek.

Azula leans into the touch. “You are both endearing _and_ sickly adorable after sex, Ty Lee. I may find it difficult if you are out of my line of sight from now on.”

Ty Lee just widens her smile and exhales. “Thank you,” she whispers. “I think you are cute too, especially when you try so hard to avoid explicitly telling me that you love me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've caught up with posting the stuff I have on ff.net to ao3. Gonna start on some new fics for these two, so ideas/suggestions/anything would be appreciated.


End file.
